To Dance With The Major
by Jalice2254
Summary: A one-shot of MY version of the battle training in Eclipse through Bella's eyes... I know I didn't do it justice, but I tried!


To Dance With The Major

He struck, quick as a cobra, once again the predator I'd only had the chance to glimpse. I had to admit that I was caught, ensnared by the grace of his movements. Lethal yet beautiful, silent but all the same deadly.

Emmett sailed through the air and landed with a heavy thud, a low growl rumbling in his chest. He was on his feet before I could blink, demanding another go at him, as I rolled my eyes. Typical Emmett. Always looking for a challenge to show off his "skills!"

"There are two things you must always remember, if nothing else. The first is to never let them get their arms around you; they'll crush you instantly. The second- NEVER go for the obvious kill; they'll be expecting that and you will lose."

The Quileute's nodded their giant wolf heads in understanding as Edward echoed Jasper's words. They were all restless, not trusting enough to be in their human forms. But they came and that was all that mattered!

The Cullen's- my family- skirted the edges of the clearing, a family as always but separate in their usual pairs. They were all tense, watching with calculated expressions and coiled muscles. I couldn't blame them; it was, after all, merely instinct!

Rosalie stood at the edge of the clearing, arms crossed over her chest, looking as apathetic as usual. Emmett's fingers were tangled in her silky blonde mane, tugging out the gentle tangles. His boyish dimples flashed as his lips curved into a lazy grin, a playful look of competition in his eyes, as he and Rosalie murmured quietly amongst themselves. They were in their own bubble and couldn't keep their hands off each other. Of course!

Esme's quick eyes scanned the clearing anxiously as Carlisle draped his arm over her protectively. It was times like these when they were like real parents, constantly watching and protecting. Wanting nothing less than their family's protection.

Alice was at my side, loyal as always, though she couldn't have been farther away. Her eyes followed him as he moved fluidly among the combatting couples, instructing and explaining. It was easy to see why this was his area of expertise.

Rosalie was at his side in the blink of an eye, her usual smirk in perfect position. She stood poised in front of him, ready for his signal. At his nod, she launched herself at him. The rest was a complete blur. I was, after all, only human.

She landed in a split that was far more than worthy of a cheerleader, all the feline grace that was only natural to her taking my breath away. Her eyes were, for once, light and crisp, though a playful glare burned in their golden depths as she looked expectantly up at him through her lashes.

At his dismissal, she strode casually back over to Emmett as Jasper eyed Esme. A quick intake of breath brought fifteen pair of eyes to my direction. Shrugging, I motioned for them to continue as Esme smiled at me in passing. Watching him, I instantly felt calm under his gaze. Was there nothing he couldn't do?

Esme faced him, serious and tense, as he warily watched her. "Ready?" As she nodded, he ran at her. She ducked away and bounded off a tree, catching him by surprise. He stooped, his hand reaching out for her ankle, as she fell. And that was that. She sprang up and patted his shoulder, wrapping her arm around Carlisle with a smile.

"I know you worry about Alice, but I'm about to show you why that's not necessary." He motioned her forward with a wry, knowing smile. She left my side, dancing into the heart of the clearing, and faced him with a small smile. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he sank into a crouch.

I knew he'd never hurt her, that he'd face the entire Volturi guard singlehandedly before letting any harm come to her, but that didn't stop the worry that bubbled in the pit of my stomach. My fingers tightened in Edward's almost on instinct as a low growl made me do a double take. Did that sound really come from little, innocent Alice?

His eyes met mine, dark and cloudy with unreadable emotions. He was no longer the Jasper that I had come to know and respect, or look up to as a brother; he was not the pristine Southern gentleman or the quiet brooder. He was, in that moment, a soldier and a warrior, a lover and a protector rolled into one.

They moved together, Alice's' eyes closed in concentration, as he lunged after her. She giggled, flashing a smile, and stood just where he had only seconds ago. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he shook his head with a chuckle. "That's hardly fair, darlin'."

She rolled her eyes and faced him once again, sinking into a crouch. I didn't even see her move; she was a blur. Then, as my eyes focused, I did indeed see her move. Cartwheeling and spinning out of his arms, she began a dance. He lunged, forever her dance partner, and grasped only thin air.

He caught her, arms secure at her waist, as she cocked a brow. He leaned forward ever so slightly, intent on their lips meeting, as she giggled. Then, she was gone.

Next thing I know, she's perched lightly on his back, eyes playfully dancing, as her lips fluttered at the base of his throat. "Gotcha!"


End file.
